Les Misérables: The Musical
Les Misérables (ou populairement appelé Les Mis, Les Miz) est une œuvre musicale anglaise basée sur le roman du même nom par le poète et dramaturge français Victor Hugo. La musique était est composée par Claude-Michel Schönberg, et les paroles ont été écrites par Alain Boublil et Jean-Marc Natel, avec un libret anglais de Herbert Kretzmer. Situé au début du XIXème siècle en France, l'intrigue suit les histoires de nombreux personnages alors qu'ils luttent pour la rédemption et la révolution. Un ensemble comprenant des prostituées, des étudiants révolutionnaires, des ouvriers d'usine et d'autres se joint aux personnages principaux. La comédie musicale a ouvert ses portes au Barbican Centre à Londres, en Angleterre, le 8 octobre 1985. C'est la deuxième plus longue émission au monde après The Fantasticks, le plus long spectacle de West End et le cinquième spectacle de Broadway history. En janvier 2010, il a joué sa dix-millième performances à Londres, au Queen's Theatre à West End de Londres. Le 3 octobre 2010, le spectacle a célébré son 25ème anniversaire avec trois productions dans la même ville: * Emission originale au Queen's Theatre à West End de Londres * Production de tournée du vingt-cinquième anniversaire à la maison originale du spectacle, le Barbican Centre * Concert du vingt-cinquième anniversaire à l'O2 Arena de Londres. Chansons Voici les titres présentés dans la version anglaise de la comédie musicale. Les paroles ont été écrites par Herbert Kretzmer. Acte I # Overture – Orchestre # Prologue : Work Song – Forçats, Javert et Jean Valjean # Prologue : On Parole – Jean Valjean, Agriculteur, Laboureur, Femme de l'aubergiste et l'hôtelier # Prologue : Valjean Arrested / Valjean Forgiven – Constables et évêque # Prologue : What Have I Done? – Jean Valjean # At the End of the Day – Fantine, Pauvres, Contremaître, Ouvrières et Jean Valjean # I Dreamed a Dream – Fantine # Lovely Ladies – Marins, Vieille femme, Proxénète, Fantineet Prostituées # Fantine's Arrest – Fantine, Bamatabois, Javert et Jean Valjean # The Runaway Cart – Fauchelevent, M. Madeleine et Javert # Who Am I ? – Jean Valjean # Come to Me / Fantine's Death – Fantine et Jean Valjean # The Confrontation – Javert et Jean Valjean # Castle on a Cloud – Cosette et Madame Thénardier # Master of the House – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier et Chœur # The Well Scene – Jean Valjean et Cosette # The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery – Thénardier, Jean Valjean, Madame Thénardier et Cosette # Look Down – Mendiants, Gavroche, Vieille Femme, Prostituée, Souteneur, Enjolras et Marius Pontmercy # The Robbery/Javert's Intervention – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Éponine, Marius, Jean Valjean et Javert # Stars – Javert et Gavroche # Éponine's Errand – Marius et Éponine # ABC Café/Red and Black – Etudiants, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire et Gavroche # Do You Hear the People Sing? – Enjolras, Grantaire, Etudiants et Mendiants # I Saw Him Once – Cosette # In My Life – Cosette, Jean Valjean, Marius et Éponine # A Heart Full of Love – Marius, Cosette and Eponine # The Attack on Rue Plumet – Thénardier, Voleurs, Éponine, Marius, Jean Valjean et Cosette # One Day More – Jean Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Eponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier et Compagnie Acte II # Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine et Jean Valjean # On My Own – Éponine # At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Marius et Etudiants # Javert's Arrival – Javert, Enjolras, Etudiants et Officiers # Little People – Gavroche, Etudiants, Enjolras et Javert # A Little Fall of Rain – Éponine et Marius # Night of Anguish – Enjolras, Marius, Etudiants et Jean Valjean # The First Attack – Enjolras, Grantaire, Etudiants, Jean Valjean et Javert # Drink with Me – Grantaire, Etudiants, Femmes et Marius # Bring Him Home – Jean Valjean # Dawn of Anguish – Enjolras et Etudiants # The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) – Gavroche, Enjolras, Marius, Jean Valjean, Grantaire, et Etudiants # The Final Battle – Officiers, Grantaire, Enjolras et Etudiants # The Sewers – Orchestre # Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) – Thénardier # Javert's Suicide – Jean Valjean et Javert # Turning – Femmes de Paris # Empty Chairs At Empty Tables – Marius Pontmercy # Every Day - A Heart Full of Love (Reprise) – Cosette, Marius et Jean Valjean # Valjean's Confession – Jean Valjean et Marius Pontmercy # Wedding Chorale – Invités, Thénardier, Marius et Madame Thénardier # Beggars at the Feast – Thénardier et Madame Thénardier # Valjean's Death – Jean Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius et Éponine # Finale – Enjolras, Gavroche, Etudiants, Jean Valjean, Fantine, Éponine, Marius, Cosette et Compagnie Sources * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Les_Mis%C3%A9rables_(musical) en:Les Misérables: The Musical Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Spectacles Catégorie:Concerts